In my time of need
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Takes place Grave Danger Ep's onward Cases are made up and from the show Prolog is from season 2 when the lab blows up


_**Hey all back with new fic, In my time of need. This will be a CSI fic, This will be rated T/M T for Awhile and M at later Time Pairs for fic are Nick/Greg This is an Au of Season five finale Grave Danger. It will follow the show but some it will be Au. Not all of it will be Au but some will be. Pairs – Sarah/Gill, Nick/Greg, Catherine/Warrick. Main Pair is Nick/Greg the other two are side pairs. I will have them later in the fic but not until I get a plot for them. Also the Prolog is Season 3 Episode where the lab explodes Also The cases will not be from the show they will be made up. How ever special ones like Sarah leaving, or Nick being six feet under they will be**_

Prolog... Do you really mean that?

Just then the lab explodes, I feel nothing as I hit the floor Sarah gets caught in the blast as well I look at her as I fall thinking about what's going to happen next. That is Well I don't know, I don't remember all I do is people screaming and people I know saying get the paramedics. Next thing I know I pass out. When I awake I find Catherine Willows one of my best friends from work sitting beside me. "Hey there how you feeling? Can you tell me What happen?" She asked as I look at her. "I don't even know all I know is my ears are ringing All I know is I went to put something for trace, I saw something smoking I turned my head to find where it was coming from next thing I know I was on the floor." I add trying to look at her.

"Well me and Warrick are on it rest easy ok." She added looking at me.

I sigh and nod. With that she left.

Oh My Name is Greg Sanders, Lab Technician My friends wanted to know what happen to me my Superior boss Conrad Ecklie made my team look into what had happened Sarah Sidle the brown brunette who is in love with our boss only had minor wounds unlike me, she was put in charge of collecting evidence from the lab that exploded Warrick brown an ex Gambler very tall guy fun to be around plus Catherine Willows an ex stripper and workaholic mom had to put it back together Nick Stokes my best friend and crush had a case with my boss Gil Grissom who is a guy who likes to collect bugs as a hobby. I think what I do is better though. Not that it matters, yes I'm gay. They don't know that but I want to tell them I don't know how they respond I haven't told them.

I sigh as I fall asleep trying to figure what happen on this bad day.

_**Meanwhile Crime scene**_

"So what is the Time of Death and what happen to them?" a voice said as they came in to the room

"Well Nick it was about twelve hours ago, as for what happen I don't know until I do a full autopsy of the body Does he have any family we can tell?" The man said

Nick sighs, "Well Dr Robbins The family lives here in Vegas and we haven't found them yet. As for his sisters, other brothers or parents we don't know I'll have Brass check that for you and I'll be back have to catch up with Grissom, he said he found a spider or something bug related" Nick said

"Hmm I did notice a small hole on his neck that could be a bite mark. Do you want me to check for Spider bites or any other type of insect?" Dr Robbins added

"Sure page me if you find anything else" Nick said as he left.

The doc nods as the get the body ready to take back to the morgue

"Grissom Do you want me to do anything?" Nick said as he caught up to his boss in another part of the home.

Gil Grissom didn't hear what Nick said, but turned around to see him and said "Look around we need to know what happen here" he added

Nick nods just then his phone rings "Stokes, Sure I'll tell Gil thanks Jim he hangs up the phone. Brass just called found one brother in the hospital as for his other brother hes on his way back from Norway be back late tonight. The parents are away, sisters and other brothers went with them leaving three behind at home as for the brother who went to Norway well that was for school. The two were sick or they would have went Brass told me the kids tox report he was poisoned with spider venom. As for the third he was to be home" Nick said

Gil looked at Nick then added "So some one kills the brother and tries to kill the other brothers to look like he did why and what about being late for school" Gil added

Nick sighed "No both had school, the school called us when our victim didn't show up, the kid was all ways on time everything the brother would take care of him and bring him to school. When parents were gone and such also the car was found in the school lot last night The car is being toed to the lab This family is huge who would want to have thirteen kids" Nick said.

"Some family's like to be big" A voice adds

"Sarah? What you doing here I thought you were helping to find out what happen to Greg?" Grissom added

"Warrick and Catherine have that covered and I finished what you want me to do so I though you guys could need the extra hand" She added starting to take pictures for the crime scene.

"Nick go talk with the brother that's in the hospital and take pictures this might have been an accident we don't know yet. looking at Nick. Sarah and I will look for more clues, also Catherine said Greg was asking for you go see him after" Gil said

Nick nods and leaves

_**Hospital **_

My name is Nick Stokes I'm with LaVegas Crime lab, We found one of your brother dead in your home, your brother is coming home from Norway and your other brother is on his way here we found his car at your high school and your self here can you tell me what happen and how old is your family?" Nick said

Are you sure, What about my family have you told them? A boy around 17 added

"Well we want to make sure we found, show the kid the pictures then said So Who would like to kill your family or just your brother?" Nick asked the kid.

"My brothers are 16, 17 and 18, My sisters are 17 and 18 I knew this was going to happen, We are gay and well as for what happen I was coming home and got hit off the road I was about four blocks away from my home the car is 67 Impala" the boy said

"That's crazy that all you are close in age. Ok You two like each other" Nick added

"Jake and I do, Joel has a boyfriend I don't know his name Joel told us he was dating someone and didn't want us to know yet because the boy wanted to tell his parents first"

The boy sighs. "Yes All my brothers are gay, all seven of us, four are bi, and others are gay, Our sisters are straight. The family approves but some people don't. Ask the High school I think I know who killed my brother and tried to kill me. Dianne light she likes my brother and he's told her that he's gay and has a boyfriend Our family goes on trips every year around this time Me, Joel, Jake and Tony couldn't go. Tony had a school trip he get's back tonight as for me and Jake we played sick because we wanted some alone time, so we used a little bit of Spider venom to make us sick It did we had cramps, fever the whole nine yards. As for Joel he had school project do and need to get it done so he was never home I don't know how he ended up dead So Sasha, Mia, Joy, Samantha, Martha, Joanne, David, Tj & Aj went with mom and dad on the trip while Tony, Joel, Jake and my self stayed behind oh my Name is Ben" Ben said to Nick.

"So Does Dianne have a key to your house?" Nick added

"No why?" Ben said

"We found him naked in his car as for your other brother we found him like that as well" Nick adds

"No Me and Jake do. Jake does it when I'm coming home he waits for me in the living room or when we go out, if we want to screw he would let me know by putting cologne on his underwear. Joel is the youngest I don't know why some one would want to kill him" Ben said

Nick sighs as he listens to the kid talk.

"We don't even have Spiders we took the Venom from the school lab, because they let us for projects and stuff as for what will find that's easy, Sex everywhere, also you might find blood in some places My brothers boyfriend had a fight with my youngest brother who just turned sixteen Why I don't know I didn't ask but I think my brother caught him cheating" Ben said

"Do you think he would killed your brother?" Nick added "Dianne yes, Zane "Well he does have anger issues and Dianne did try to make Zane break us up no Zane loves Joel and all of us" Ben said

The doctor just brought Jake in the same room.

"When he wakes up let me know I need to know what happen to him" Nick said to Ben

"Doc give me anything that can help me catch who killed there brother" Doc nods and Nick leaves.

Meanwhile Catherine and Warrick put together what had happen to the lab, they were just putting it all in place.

_**Meanwhile Crime scene**_

"Holy crap, this might take us all night, There's semen all over the place, floor, bathroom, shower, kitchen fridge, bedrooms plus blood as well" Sarah adds as she looks at home with the ALS.

Gil sighs "Well all the brothers are gay, check all the Semen make sure its all the brothers and no unknown males because we still don't know what kill the one brother and made the other brothers in the hospital."

Sarah sighs and swabs everything that she found.

Here phone rings - "Sidle, Wait 67 Impala? You sure Nick. Ok I find it" she hangs up her phone.

"That was Nick he said the kid was in a car crash, but wouldn't Spider Venom kill him on top of the crash?"

Gil looks at her "No if they were in small quantities they would just make them sick but they would need an antidote with in twenty four hours or it might get worse and make them end up in the hospital as for the Impala it's being toed to the lab I found it just as we were coming here as for this brother we don't know yet" Gil said to her

The finished what they were doing and take there findings to the lab.

_**Morgue 20 mins later**_

"So what did kill him Doc We still don't have a weapon, we know the brothers used Venom to make them sick as for what killed this brother we still don't know" Sarah added looking at the body.

Al Robbins sighed "Well you need to find a blunt object, as for what killed him that I don't know yet but the kid has blunt force trauma to the temple lobe, ruptured spleen, pelvis is broken. His testicles are not where they should be. I found them lodged up in his hip bone don't ask how they got there I'm still trying to figure that out and his tox is pending I found these in his stomach as well" he adds Hands Sarah a gold like chain, a memory card and a lot of paper.

"I get this to trace then, anything else?" Sarah said

"No I call you or Nick when I'm done" Dr Robbins added

"Thanks" Sarah said as she left.

_**Lab 5 mins later **_

"The notes that were in his stomach was meting times with his brothers After school met Jake 2:40, 4pm met Ben, Supper 8 pm, boyfriend house 9:30pm Home tomorrow" a voice added As Nick came in.

"That confirms why all three brothers were out but it doesn't explain how two ended in the hospital. Hodges" Nick said

David Hodges sighed "Well the memory card was burnt down. Archie might have something for you on that." Hodges added

"The Gold chain was bought for Joel for his birthday, Jake told me I went to the hospital hes been in and out tox showed that he was drugged and had spider venom in his system as well" Sarah adds

"If he was to spend to night at his boyfriends why did we find him at home beaten to death" Nick said

"This was in his stomach as well Here" Hodges said as Nick reads the letter

"_**We can't be together right now I'm sorry Joel, I do want to be your boyfriend but it was a dare by an older student she told me to ask you out just so she can break your brother up but I started to have feelings for you and she found out by someone. I am gay maybe down the road we can when that bitch doesn't want to meddle in your family's lives"**_

_**Ash. **_

Sarah reads it over "Hey didn't you say this chick wanted the brothers broken up so she tried everything from one brothers boyfriend to another" Sarah said

"Yes and Brass is bringing her in now" Nick said

_**Police station later that night**_

I don't know why I'm here a girl adds

Jim Brass sighs "This is Nick stokes and Sarah Sidle from the crime lab, Joel Knight was found dead in his home, Jake and Ben Knight are in hospital can you explain to me why?"

"What? I didn't mean that to happen" she starts to cry.

"Wait what you mean Dianne?" Nick said

"Jake and Ben, I was out with Josh my brother we saw them eating together this was around 6:15 after we left and Josh said he need to take care of something so I let him go. Next thing I know I see Jake and Ben shouting at him because of Joel or something I don't know I called Zane because he was still in town Hes Aj's boyfriend. Any way he comes helps them clam down punches Josh tells him leave them alone and Josh said No I can't because the man whore slept with his best friends brother. Witch is true Ash is gay and did as well but things got sour we got in our car Josh wait to they left and all most killed Ben making Ben's Impala go off the road that was around 7: 15 As for Jake I don't know what happen next. We went home I told mom I was going out I went to there home to say sorry this was about 8:30pm and Joel and Jake were fighting Joel punched Jake and I can prove it. Takes out a bloody shirt of hers. I was in the middle I got hit rubs make up off her face. Then they clam down I stayed there until Joel had to go to Ash's he called something sounded wrong in his voice and Jake said he had to go back to school to get something. Dianne said

"Ok and you don't know how Joel ended up dead 4 hours later or how both brothers ended up in the hospital?" Sarah adds

"Ben that was because of Josh but Jake I don't know" she added

Nick's phone went off – "Stokes, Thanks I'll tell Sarah as well" he hangs up his phone

"Your brother is being charged with manslaughter do you know why he killed Joel?" Brass adds

"What?" she starts to cry.

"We found his prints in the blood at the house and on Jake's car as for why he has spiders and he tried to poison Jake. Jake's levels were almost toxic but you know what saved him an antidote that he had with him, we found it in his car. The real Targets were Jake and Ben but Joel got in the way and saved his brothers told them to go and run" Sarah adds

"Also what gave it away was Ash he said he saw your brother do all this, on the memory card that was found in Joel stomach was Zane trying to protect Joel from your brother. Jake also told us who hurt him as well he said it was you and your brother" Nick said

Dianne turned around to see her brother in hand cuffs.

"Your being charged with attempted murder your under arrest as well" Sarah adds

_**Morgue/Lab 30 mins later**_

So you find cause of Death Doc.? Sarah adds as he comes in

"Yes and everything you guys found puts Dianne's brother at the scene, beaten to death by punching and Kicking, as for what killed him Toxic overdose of venom and a broken pelvis. Dr Robbins added

"Did the sister play a role?" Sarah adds

"Yes hurting the other two brothers and slapping this one, I found her imprint of her hand on his face that didn't show up until I used Ultra violet light." He said

"Thanks Doc" Sarah added and left to find Nick and tell him what Dr Robbins found.

Grissom was in the hall when Sarah and Nick came to find him.

"Good job with the case as for the explosion it was an accident we found out that an unknown substance was put near the hot plate that was left on." Gil Said

"It was mostly Nick" Sarah adds

"Ya but you did help as well so a team effort. I going to go tell the brothers that Dianne and her brother were charged with the murder of there brother and see Greg as well." Nick said as he left.

_**Hospital **_

"We found who killed your brother" Nick said

"So she did kill him?" Ben said "No you ass it was Josh think about what has happened in the last eight months." Jake added

"Your both right right Josh did kill Joel but she tried to kill both of you" Nick said

"Well I don't understand" Ben adds

Nick explains to the brothers of the events leading up to Joel's death.

Both brothers cry, and tell Nick thanks he leaves the room and goes to find Greg room.

_**Greg Room 20 mins later **_

_**Pov – Nick.**_

I sit in a chair across from my friend I can't see him like this, I sigh I didn't even know he was half awake. I sort of said something that I don't know if he will forgive me for this is what I said

"Your an ass putting your life on the line like that, if you got your self killed you know who would miss you I would the team would your a great tec. Greg I don't know what I would do with out you. You have made the lab funny and it still is. I hope you get better because well I care about you. I want to be with you but things make it weird for that to happen I don't even know if you like me. I guess you like me as a friend I don't know you never tell any one anything all I know about you is you like to swim, surf and you speak German. Get better man."

I sigh I don't even look at him, I take a note pad out of my vest and write him a note. "Greg, shift was over came to see you, I guess you were asleep. I mean what I said I care about you and I don't know what I would do with out you. I want to be with you but things make it weird for that to happen I don't even know if you like me. I guess you like me as a friend I don't know you never tell any one anything Greg I want you to tell me more you know all about me. Nick."

I rip the note off the pad and put it between his left hand and I leave.

_**End of Nick's pov **_

_**Greg Pov -**_

I sigh as I yawn, I know someone was in the room but I was tired I was half asleep I thought I heard Nick talking about me

"_Your an ass putting your life on the line like that, if you got your self killed you know who would miss you I would the team would your a great tec. Greg I don't know what I would do with out you. You have made the lab funny and it still is. I hope you get better because well I care about you. I want to be with you but things make it weird for that to happen I don't even know if you like me. I guess you like me as a friend I don't know you never tell any one anything all I know about you is you like to swim, surf and you speak German. Get better man."_

I turn over and no one was there but a note in my hand.

"_Greg, shift was over came to see you, I guess you were asleep. I mean what I said I care about you and I don't know what I would do with out you. I want to be with you but things make it weird for that to happen I don't even know if you like me. I guess you like me as a friend I don't know you never tell any one anything Greg I want you to tell me more you know all about me." Nick._

I read it the note, I start to cry Does he really Mean that? I add to my self.

_**End Of Greg's Pov**_

_**TBC in Ch1 Greg tells all.**_


End file.
